iCarly on deck Yay Me
by Babytrouty
Summary: Yay Me is selected top webshow after a silly episode the iCarly gang tracks down London tipton( I suck at summaries I failed ELA in like 7th grade because I couldn't summarize a story also I was only able to put 4 characters but it's really the whole cast of each plus a couple of extras so yeah the couple's are Cailey Seddie Zarly Zondon Larcus Woodasion Wondon


**A/N: you guys this is my first story so I don't know can you maybe take it easy on me? But I really would love if you guys would give my like tips on like how to improve my stories. I would also love suggestions I would love to hear you guys thoughts on what should happen in the story( just so you know I'm kinda known for to much dialogue and run on sentences)** ** _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing exept the stuff I make up but hey I know me so I probably ripped that off somebody too. wow I have no mind of my own "Yay Me"( she says sarcasticaly)**

"Carly Sam I think you should come here and look at this" Freddy said looking over at his Girlfriend and ex-crush who were currently fighting over the remote.

"Freddy baby what do you cant you see I'm in the middle something" Sam replied sweetly but with a little sass.

"Yeah Freddy no one wants to see all your Techy nerdy stuff" Carly added on while trying to take the remote from Sam so she could watch the "Full House" marathon that was on.

"would you to quit fighting and get over here"

" Fine only cause I love" Sam replied and got up and kissed Freddies cheek.

Sam and Freddy looked at Carly they basically stared at her watching tv until Carly finally gave in to her friends ( she mostly gave in because she couldn't focus with them staring at her).

"Fine but just so you know since Sam's your girlfriend and your making me get up to see what the hell's on that damn screen of yours I get to watch "Full House and Sam can't complain."

They just looked at her with surprised faces Carly NEVER and I mean never swears but they knew better than to ask about because If they did they knew she'd get really bitchy so Freddy just pushed play on the video he wanted to show them and this is what they heard

London Tipton's Really Great

Really Great

Really Great

London Tipton's Really Great

And deserves the opposite of hate!

Which is love!

London Tipton's Really Great

Really Great

Really Great

London Tipton's Really Great

And deserves the opposite of hate!

Which is love!

Sam paused the video and looked at Freddy and said "Freddy baby why are you showing us a video of some girl singing"

"Just watch" and with that Freddy un paused the video.

 _the SS tipton_

"Hi poor people it's me London Tipton broadcasting live from my producer and camera man Foody Stinks room and today we are going to talk about what we don't want our Boyfriends bedroom to look like and what we don't want our Boyfriends to look like so for that we have two un-special guest Foody And Zack Foody why don't you turn the magic camera thingy on"

"London my name is woody and Cody is going to be on the show not Zack"

"who cares you like food and Cody is Zack's clone and I guess since Cody is coming not Zack that would make Cody Zack's ugly clone Loody aren't I smart"

"ummmmmm"

"Tell the poor people I'm smart or I will get rid of you and know one will EVER find a trace of were you went"

"London is really smart"

"awwwwww Woody you didn't have to say that you are to sweet"

"Okay"

"Cody get your scrawny self in here"

the door opens and Cody walks in smiling.

"hi guys I'm Cody"

"you guys remember Cody right he was my Ex producer of "Yay Me" Cody is so a fashion don't guys don't dress like him"

"London actually the comment section is filled with comments about how hot Cody is but I agree with London Cody looks like road kill"

"you guys know I'm standing right here right"?

"so" both said at the same time

"nevermind"

"OK Woody why don't you go over to the computer and read what people are saying"

"ok"

Woody walked over to the computer to see what people have to say

"ok the first one is from Zacktheladies man Zack said I agree with both London and Woody Cody does look like road kill that got hit one hundred times then got thrown in donkey poop and run over again and personally I think Zack is the hotter twin"

"gasp who do you think that was he sounds intelegent"

Cody gave London a bored exspression and said "London it was Zack"

London gave Cody a childish grin and replied "duh I knew his name was Zack and I thought you were supposed to be the smarticle one" London rolled her eyes upwards towards the heavens

"My god London it was Zack as in Zack I mean my twin brother or you would say one of the twins"

"really I've suddenly became really attracted to Zack" London said that and batted her long dark eyelashes and twirled her dark brown hair in between her fingers and said "hi Zack"

when Cody heard that London found Zack attractive he started coughing and then choking then fell to the ground and said "YOU CAN NOT LIKE MY BROTHER"

Woody turned off the camera because he thought this segment was on "Yay Me" was getting a little crazy and called Marcus and Bailey for a meeting nobody knew but Woody kinda had a HUGE crush on London and in his Woody like brain he had a chance with London but we can all agree that would never happen I mean London is a 10 and at the most poor Woody is a 3.

Seattle

Sam looked at Freddy and said "Freddy sweety why did you just show me and Carly a Crappy web show?"

"yeah Freddy I am going to have to agree with Sam and say that web show sucked and I mean London is pretty but Freddy you already have a girlfriend who if poked that London girl London would die"

Sam smirked at what Carly said Freddy rolled his eyes and scrolled down the screen and pointed for the two girls to look

Sam screamed "holy chicken"

Carly kept reapeating "5 Millon views"

Freddy gave them both a worried look and said "iCarly isn't the top webshow anymore"


End file.
